


Bros Can Totally Date

by MissSalad



Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSalad/pseuds/MissSalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's point of view of a bro date and an annoyed waitress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bros Can Totally Date

**Author's Note:**

> Sylph's sister-fic to this one  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/469766

It was late.

Really late.

So very ridiculously late.

“No one is gonna be awake at this very late hour. I can sneak in totally uncaught. I’m so great at being sneaky.” thought Mike Chilton with a smirk as he closed the metal door behind him, rather loudly. He strolled into the kitchen and started pouring himself a glass of water. Once he held a glass in his hand, he turned dramatically on the heel of his boot and faced behind him. The brunette jumped in surprise to still see someone hunched over a small screen on the couch.

“Chuck?” He asked curiously as he walked next to the blonde programmer.

No response.

He cleared his throat, “Chuck?” he asked a bit louder. The boy in front of him looked up at him, large circles under his eyes. He smiled a bit and looked down.

"You doing okay there, buddy?” Mike asked with a small trace of concern in his voice.

“Yeah, of course. Just focused.”

“I can tell,” Mike replied as he sat down to join the boy on the couch. Chuck nodded slightly and dove straight back into reading the numbers on the small green screen in front of him. Mike sipped on his water and leaned back into the cushions, putting his arm on the back of the couch.

“Have you eaten today?” Mike asked after a while.

Without stopping to look up, Chuck simply said “Uh, yeah. I think so.”

“You think so? Well, that’s good to know. Do you even remember what it was?”

“Toast.” he said without hesitation.

Mike laughed, “That much? Man, that sounds like a good Thanksgiving dinner to me.”

“Well, I-” Chuck began.

“No, dude, you need to take a break.” Mike said seriously as he looked Chuck up and down, “C’mon, let’s go get pizza or something.”

Chuck leaned back against the back of his seat and brushed his eyes out of his face.

"Mikey, please. I’m almost done!” He said gesturing to the screen floating in front of him, “I just gotta-”

“Gotta take care of yourself. You’re right!” Mike finished for him while he tugged at Chuck’s arm. “Come on, I’m not going to let my best programmer get sick because he wouldn’t feed himself.”

“Mikey, I’m your only programmer.” Chuck stated dryly.

“Exactly Chuckles, and you’re the best. That’s why I gotta take care of you!” Mike said with a grin.

Chuck rolled his eyes dramatically as he turned away from Mike and began typing once more.

“Sure sure, just, let me finish this line? Being the only programmer, I have to make sure that nothing’s gonna backfire and kill us instead of killing ‘bots or something. Five more minutes.”

“No can do, buddy.” Mike grabbed onto Chuck’s thin wrists and pulled him up with him as he stood up. Chuck gave a small yelp of surprise before rubbing his eyes to help rid his vision of the blackness creeping in around the edges. Mike planted his hands firmly on Chuck’s shoulders until he stopped swaying ever so slightly.

“Woah, getting pretty light-headed."

“See what I mean?” Mike questioned playfully with a smirk. Chuck groaned and waved him off.

“Sure, whatever. This means we won’t get to test the new modification’s on Mutt’s weapons anytime soon.” Chuck mentioned as he ran a hand through his bangs.

“Hey, Mutt’s weapons are fine, right Chuckles? Come on. I’ll buy you some ice cream too.” Mike reassured the taller boy happily as he slung an arm around his shoulders. Chuck gave a small laugh in reply and let Mike lead him outside to the passenger side of their car. They climbed in and Mike instinctually roared Mutt’s engines into life and sped down the tunnel the spit them out onto Motorcity’s old and familiar streets.

“Mikey! Do we HAVE to race to Antonio’s?! It’s only pizza!” Chuck screamed as they turned a corner. Mike slammed the breaks and the car stopped in the middle of the street.

“Woah, hey there, this is not only a pizza of your choice BUT a free sundae too. And I’m paying! Are you telling me you don’t want to get there as soon as possible?” Mike asked skeptically as he looked over at the Blonde sitting beside him.

“Well...” Chuck shrugged sheepishly.

“Chuckles. Seriously?”

“I could be updating Mutt’s suspension systems and weapons but now but you had to swoop in and decide to take me out on a Late Night Pizza Ice Cream Date because you’re Mike Chilton and that’s the sort of thing you do!” Chuck exclaimed as he threw his hands over his head in his own defense. Then he turned a bright pink and muttered something about the word date under his breath.

Mike blinked a few times at the sentence as it entered his brain. Sure, he was Mike Chilton and upon thinking about this whole scenario, it probably is something he’d do seeing as he’s currently doing it. And wait just one damn second, did Chuckles say date? Can bros as close as he and Chuck go on dates? Are these like the serious romantic kind of dates? Of course they’d be romantic, it’s a fricking date for Pete’s sake!

He thought about taking Chuck on a date for about three seconds before deciding, “Yeah, best bros can totally go on romantic dates!” mentally.

“I can take back my Late Night Pizza Ice Cream Date plans if you want and we could turn around and head back...” Mike offered. Having been on a couple dates before he thought it would probably be smart to make sure Chuck would be okay with going on a date too.

“No!!” Chuck exclaimed, his cheeks turning from pink to red. “Wait, is this an actual date, Mikey?”

“Do you want it do be a date?” Mike asked with a small grin.

“Can bros even go on dates?” Chuck asked, mostly to himself as he leaned back into his seat.

“Bros can definitely go on dates.” Mike confirmed for him and Chuck sighed loudly. He was clearly hesitant and looked out the window quickly before nodding.

“Alright, Mister Chilton. I will be your date. Now let’s go get some frickin’ pizza.”

“Right away, sir!” Mike laughed as he floored the gas pedal and the pair sped off.

Mike was grinning like a maniac as they turned into Antonio’s parking lot. Normally it would be much more full but given the time of their surprise date, it was unsurprisingly empty. He parked Mutt in his favorite spot and unbuckled his seat belt as fast as possible, pushed open his door and slide over Mutt’s hood to open Chuck’s door first. Mike grabbed onto the door’s outside handle and Chuck stared at him through the window of the car as he slowly undid his seatbelts.

“Seriously?”

Mike nodded happily. Chuck sighed.

“Just ‘cause this is a ‘date’ doesn’t mean I can’t open doors on my own, dude.”

“Aw, c’mon. Let me have some fun Chuckles, it’s the least I can do.”

Chuck refused and Mike let go of the door handle sadly.

“At least I can rest assured I’m going out with a gentleman.”

Mike smiled and elbowed his date’s side gently before running across the parking lot and pushing the front door to Antonio’s open. Chuck slowly made his way over and shook his head silently as he walked through and Mike followed him.

“See? I’ve got a gentlemanly reputation to live up to!” Mike joked as he caught up to Chuck. There was a single waitress reading a magazine behind the counter who didn’t bother to acknowledge them. The pair looked down and found a “Seat Yourselves” staring back at them. Mike extended his hand with a flourish and bowed slightly, “After you, my dear Chuckles.”

Chuck gave a small laugh and grabbed onto the brunette’s wrist and dragged him to a booth. It was way smaller than the booth they normally sat at, but with only two of them they fit snugly into the worn seats. Mike’s hand reached for a menu that lay in the middle of the round table.

“So, I know I said I’d let your choose, but you probably don’t care so, how about a medium pizza with everything and then would you like a sundae to yourself or will you permit me to have some too?” Chuck looked flustered for a second or two.

“I- um, I don’t mind either way. Anything you want is fine.” He looked pleased with that response and Mike laughed.

“Sharing it is then!”

Chuck flushed slightly then and looked down at the scratched table. The waitress came over soon and Mike told her they were gonna share a pizza and a sundae later. She smiled and nodded and he thanked her and looked back and Chuck.

“Y’know, it’s considered rude to fall asleep in the middle of a date.” Mike commented, his voice filled with laughter. Chuck’s head shot up and spluttered quickly before he discovered his voice.

“I wasn’t sleeping, just, thinking.” he said quietly.

“About what?” The brunette asked as he leaned forward across the table, his chin in his palm and his elbow on the table.

“Um, boring stuff.”

“What kind of boring stuff?”

“Like how many fights have happened here. Antonio’s is a cool place and it’s full of bumps and bruises. And maybe it’s just when we’re here, but fights happen a lot, y’know?”

“I think that’s mostly our fault...” Mike replied.

Chuck laughed, “Yeah, probably.” He grinned brightly and laughed a bit more.

“Really though when you think about it, this place has been around for ages. Jacob mentioned that he came here when he was a kid! It makes you think about who else has been here before.”

“Who else decided to go on a late night pizza ice cream date with their best bro.” Mike smiled. Chuck laughed and nodded and leaned forward, almost mimicking the boy across him’s position.

“Really, there’s a lot about Detroit that hasn’t gotten thought about in eons down here. Like the old opera house! Who sang there? Oh! Or better yet, who tried out there and ended up making it big somewhere? What about those people that used to ride cars together? What were their stories like? There’s way too many for one person, so no one knows. It’s kind of sad really, but it can be good too.”

Mike’s eyebrows raised, “Really? How so?”

Chuck grinned and said “Well, it’s means we can just make up shit to fill in the spaces.”

Mike leaned back and pretended to be shocked, “Language, Chuckles! This is a family friendly environment!”

They stared at each other way too seriously before breaking into peals of laughter. They quieted down into a comfortable silence though. Chuck held his bangs out of his face and Mike smiled and stared happily at his date.

They were interrupted a few minutes later when a large plate of pizza slide in between the two boys. Mike grabbed a piece and began eating it right away, but Chuck let his slice sit on a plate to cool down. He looked around at the few other patrons around them and then quickly looked back down. He looked up at Mike who had been watching him and looked down when Mike smiled with a piece of melted cheese hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Chuck laughed a bit and picked up his piece and began eating it too. Mike noticed that Chuck was really cute when he ate. Chuck was actually really cute when he did a lot of things. Even when he was screaming his head off it was still annoyingly adorable. Mike frowned for a second, wondering why he thought Chuck was ridiculously adorable. “Oh my god, I totally have a crush on Chuck right now. Oh man, oh man. Shit? At least I have cute crushes amirite?” He made a mental note to give himself a high-five later for having spectacular tastes in people.

“You feeling okay, bro?” Chuck asked, hesitance hiding in his voice. Mike swallowed and wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

“Yeah, of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” He answered with a smile hoping that his realizing of his newfound crush wasn’t terribly obvious.

“It’s just, you, well, we were smiling at each other and you looked really confused there for a second and, I jus-”

“Don’t worry too much, dude. I’m fine. Lean back and enjoy your dinner.”

“I-”

“Don’t worry! We got ice cream to eat soon.” Mike winked and Chuck flushed and nodded. The two boys continued eating and cracking jokes and just enjoying each other’s company overall when soon their pizza had mysteriously disappeared. They stared at the empty plate, complete with grease puddles and a few bits of cheese and crumbs leftover wondering what sort of sin they had committed in a past life to be tortured with this pathetic empty pan which once held their pizza. Mike looked up at the boy across from him before Chuck thumped his fists down on the table.

“You know what this means?” Chuck asked.

“Ice cream sundae to share?” Mike hoped with a little grin.

“Ice cream sundae to share!” He confirmed rather loudly. The two leaned in close until their faces were a few inches apart with their foreheads and noses gently touching.

Chuck whispered “Let’s do this.” and Mike nodded and threw a hand up as he leaned back calling for the waitress’ attention. She strolled over and the boys looked at her and with all the seriousness in the world.

Mike told her “We require one of the most ridiculous, sugary sort of ice cream sundaes you have, my good woman.” She looked from Mike, to Chuck, who nodded in agreement, and back to Mike, who nodded again before slowly writing it down on a scrap of paper and heading towards the kitchen. The boys looked at each other and broke into laughter and then she returned with a bowl with scoops of brightly colored ice cream hidden under whipped cream and sprinkles. She produced two long silver spoons before leaving them alone. They both grabbed a spoon and Mike’s spoon hadn’t even touched the cold sweet when Chuck asked “Why are there straws?” Mike’s hand froze as his eyes looked over the treat in front of him, and sure enough there were two straws sticking out of the side of the dish.  Straws seemed rather useless for their type of dessert, so Mike’s solution was to pull one of the straws from it’s place and gently dab the small drip of ice cream onto Chuck’s nose.

“Dude, now my nose is cold.”

He grinned and just said “But now you’re sweeter than ever!”

He saw Chuck turn a bright pink as he started laughing. Mike felt a gentle kick to his shin.

“That has to be the worst pick-up line I’ve ever heard!”

“Only for you, Chuckles.” Mike replied with a wink.

Chuck only laughed harder. “I gotta say Mikey, you certainly know how to make a date fun.”

“It’s the least I can do, I am your knight after all.”

“Oh my god, Mikey, shut up and eat your ice cream before it melts, you dork.”

“Fiiine.” He sighed dramatically as he picked up his spoon and began eating. They battled with their spoons over who gets the last dollop of whipped cream and the cherry, and Mike finally let Chuck win. He popped the cherry in his mouth happily and the two leaned back into their seats. Mike smiled contently and then laughed.

Chuck frowned, “What’s so funny?”

“Dude, you’ve still got ice cream on your nose.”

“Oh god, seriously?”

“Here, hang on I’ll get it.” Mike offered as he grabbed a napkin and wiped at Chuck’s nose. The blonde flushed a serious red and looked away from Mike.

“I’m not gonna bite, promise!” Mike laughed.

“I know that!”

“Then stop being so jumpy and calm down.” Mike told him and kisses the top of Chuck’s nose.

“Lemme just go pay and we can head on back home,” Mike said as he scooted out of the seat. Chuck nodded as he walked over to the waitress at the counter. Once Mike returned he held out his hand for Chuck and they walked back to Mutt together. Mike made an effort to not drive so fast on the way home, for Chuck. They entered the main room and Chuck began heading off towards his own room.

“Nope.” Mike grabbed onto Chuck’s shoulders and steered him past the open door and into his own bedroom.

“Mike, this is your room.”

“I know. Are you gonna come sleep next to me or not?” Mike asked as he kicked off his shoes and crawled on top of the sheets. Chuck stood alone in the darkness contemplating the pros and cons of the situation before quickly tugging off his sneakers and crawling next to Mike.

“Thanks for the date, Mikey. It was fun.”

“We’ll have another one soon. Promise.” Mike smiled through the darkness.

Chuck closed his eyes and Mike leaned forward and kissed Chuck’s cheek before rolling over.

“G’night, Chuckles.”

“Night, Mikey.”


End file.
